20 Hints
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: you need to read 20 questions first.Or else you wont get this. But its the sequel to 20 questions!Here it is finally
1. Chapter 1

**Masumi-Chan-Wellll since all of my wonderful readers wanted an addition here ya go! Also it wouldnt be right leaving Naruto in the dark like that...**

**Naruto-What are you talking about?!!? I figured out she liked Shikamaru...**

**Hinata-Naruto-kun...t-thats..not..**

**Neji-Let him figure it out on his own...**

**Naruto-Im jsut glad Masumi doesnt own me...cause by look the look shes giving me shed kill me if she could...::gulp::**

**20 Hints...**

**((Will he get it?))**

After Hinatas fainting Naruto did not bring the topic up again. But of course he was still very VERY curious about it. Why couldnt she have just told him she liked Shikamaru? Was she nervous he wouldnt like her because of Ino and Temari? Was she jealous...Please she had nothing to be jealous of. She was nicer and kinder and prettier than both of them combined...Eh for Shikamaru that is..'Cause nooo Naruto could never think of...

Hey! Hinatas gone!!!

Naruto looked around wildly. They had just gotten back from their mission and left the Hokages office to turn in the report and she was gone...He had intended to invite Hinata out to ramen..

for the sake fo finding out what Shikmaru had...not that Naruto was intersted.'Cause he was in _love_ with...

Hey look Sakura...

"Hey Naruto!"

She said happily approaching him.She waved cheerifully.

Looking at her carefully Naruto finally realised he didnt feel that way about her at all...and now was the time to find out what Shikamaru had that he didnt!!!

He quickly dashed off leaving a slightly shell shocked Sakura...She had only come to tell him that he had toilet paper on his shoe...

Naruto quickly turned up at the training feilds.A few of the shinobi hoping to help Hinatas cause had gathered there to sort it all out. Hinata had sadly told Neji the whole story.Now Neji banded with Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were working on a plan. But lucky for them Naruto being a random ninja demolished theirs and layed a much more...easilly followed one down.

"**WHAT DOES SHIKAMARU HAVE THAT I DONT?!!?"**

Kiba snickered "Do you mean besides a brain?"

Naruto glared heatdly at him

"No, why does Hinata like him and uhm...uh...not me" he added sheepishly at the end.

Shikamaru choked and looked up slightly startled

"You think she likes me?!?!"

Naruto nodded

"We palyed 20 questions and at the end you were the only ninja I thoght matched her answers and she fainted when I figured it out..."

Neji slightly snickered...

"Here Naruto let us help you...well give you...20 hints..and at the end you tell us who Hinata likes...and what you dont have?"

Naruto nodded eagerly wide eyed he sat cross legged in front of the many shinobi.

Tenten smiled brightly

"Here I'll start...For one the ninja she likes...could be considered a ball of energy..."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the comment " A ball of stink as well.."

He waved his hand in front of his face trying to forget the awful smell from the chunnin exams.

Naruto nodded still not getting it...

"Thats 2, and im still lost!!!"

Neji nodded " He tends to be smarter than most people give him credit for..."

Lee nodded as well " He is also very youthful and a splendid ninja!!"

Naruto groaned "All I've gotten so far is hes hyper, he stinks, most people think hes stupid, and Lee said what he says about everyone about him...and I only have 16 hints left..."

Shino rolled his eyes " He inpires her..."

Kiba nodded " Whenever he says something even if its not really inspiring it gives her a lot of motivation.."

Naruto nodded " ok sooo Hes hyper, smelly, stupid,Lees useless, he inspires her, and he motivates her?"

everyone nodded as a look of dawning appered on Narutos face, had he finally figured it out!?!?

PFFFFFFFFTTT

Kiba gagged terribly

"Correction he stinks terribly..." he muttered under his breath...

Neji glared at the shinobi " I mistook your gas for understanding..."

Naruto attempted to crawl into his jacket "woops?"

Tenten "Lets just get this over with before someone loses their lunch..."

Lee truimphly gave a thumbs up " If I lose my lunch i'll do a hundred laps around Konoha!!"

Everyone rolled thier eyes as Naruto threw a rock at the boy " Give some damnd hints!!"

Neji smirked "No need to get violent...Im starting to believe the boy likes her back.."

Naruto eyes widened...did that mean he'd lost his chance before he even got it?!

Kiba snickered " He also looks TERRIBLE in orange..."

Naruto looked at his own orange jumpsuit at least he'd always be able to pull off orange!!

Shino looked up " Hes not afraid of bugs.."

Everyone rolled their eyes...mainly Naruto he already knew that!!

Shikamaru looked up " He went on the resue Sasuke mission" He knew he had to give the boy some blunt hints...

Naruto nodded "ok...sooo Hyper, stinky, stupid, Shut up lee" He added before Lee could correct his interperataion of his hint " inspring, motivating, likes her, colorblind, likes bugs, Tried to save Sasuke...10 more"

Shino looked up and caught on to the blunt hints...they had to get this through to Naruto

"Is rather cocky..."

Kiba laughed " To say the least...hes also loud.."

Neji nodded " He also has a sense of humour?"

He looked at Tenten to see if it was true she nodded and added her own

"He tends to over react..."

Shikamaru stepped up "Will help anyone he can."

Lee stood up and loudly said " He has a de..."

He was cut off by a kunai whizzing in front of his face

"Too blunt Lee..."

A terrified Lee looked at his feet and nodded ashamed.

Naruto looked intersted "A what?"

Kiba quickly covered up for Lees mistake "a deranged family life.."

Naruto frowned thinking of his own family life...

Lee smiled "Before Naruto can, let me summarize!! Hes Hyper, disgusting to smell, acts stupid, splendid!!, inspiring, motivating, might have feelings for Hinata-san, orange isnt his color, tolerates insects, values his friend,can be over confident, loud, funny,over dramatic, helpful, bad family life.."

Naruto scowled at Lee, it was his job to summeraize...

Neji smirked " 4 more any idea yet?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head..

Tenten sighed "He was once obssesed with another Kunochi..."

Lee perked up "He was considered a failure but proved us wrong!!"

Neji nodded "I am ashmaed even I fell to his skill..."

Naruto tilted his head "I dont know and I only have one more hint aahhh!! i'll never knowww!!!"

All of the shinobi minus Naruto quickly shouted "Its you!!"

Naruto gave them a funny look "is that a hint..."

Lee did a quick anime fall before regaing his stance.

"No its you she likes!!!"

Naruto stood up wide eyed.

**"I look fine in orange!!!!!"**

_Yes im going to do another one! I've decided to make a small series out of this!! Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites please keep it up and ill keep writing it 3 Pleas also read my other stories, I love reveiws they make me update faster and the updates longer... _

_I also take requests!! So please give me some - _

_Welll dont kill me for leaving you here...but I always figured that after something like this he'd say somethng stupid. I was going to say something about the stink but...he knows he smells --;;_

_welllll _

_Ja'ne!! 3_

_Masumi-Chan_


	2. 20 more questions

**Naruto-Masumi-chan..**

**Masumi-chan-Yes?**

**Naruto,Hinata,Neji-WHERE WERE YOU!?!**

**Masumi-Chan-I'M SORRY!!!!**

**Neji-And Naruto after everything I'm glad its worked out this way!**

**Hinata-N-Naruto-Kun you're a good kisser...**

**Naruto-You too Hina-Chan!**

**Masumi-chan-Lets not give away too much kiddies!**

**Naruto-She doesnt own me!!!**

Hinata had been in search of someone to eat lunch with.In her search she came up with just about a handful. None of her usual friends though...

"Where is everyone?"

She mused quietly to herself.

Just as she reached the training grounds. She heard a loud and confusing statement.

"I LOOK FINE IN ORANGE!"

N-naruto -Kun...

She thought sheepishly.

Following the voice she came face to face with just about all of her friends.

"Whats going on?"

She asked in her weak soft voice.

Neji looked up sheepishly and smiled weakly to Hinata.

"Uhrm...No reason Hina-Chan we we..."

Neji was cut off by Naruto.

"Hinata! Lets go on a walk!"

She nodded slightly confused, lately she'd been getting more and more attention from him. Ever since the day they played 20 questions and he thought she liked Shikamaru. Everytime he saw her now he tried to convince her to work up the nerve to talk to Shikamaru. Hinata had no desire to do so. But Naruto kept setting up these would be dates. Shikamaru tried to convice Hinata to tell Naruto the truth, but kept coming on these "troublesome" dates.

Everyone couldnt help but pity the poor Hyuuga girl...

"S-sure Naruto-kun..."

He quickly grabbed her hand and led her off from her friends. Her face was burning a vibrant red color. This was the first time Naruto had done this!

"Hinata remeber that day we played 20 questions?"

She nodded and realized he was staring at his feet so she weakly said yes.

He smirked.

"Do you really like Shikamaru?"

Hinata giggled his voice sounded...dare she think it jealous!?

"No Naruto-kun. I dont like him. Its someone else I like..."

She said the whole sentence without stuttering. It took both of them by surprise.Naruto smiled happily at her.

"Lets play 20 more questions Hina-chan!"

She smiled and nodded.

"What am I trying to guess?"

Naruto smiled brightly

"Who I like!!"

Hinata sighed

"Is it Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto laughed his bright and cheerful laugh.

"Nope!"

Hinata looked at him her lilac eyes wide in shock

"R-really?"

He nodded.

"Then who?"

Naruto laughed

"I cant tell you, you have to guess!!!"

Hinata nodded remebering the rules to the game.

"Hm...is she pretty?"

Naruto smiled at looked up at Hinata with shinning eyes.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

Hinata nodded,already hating mystery girl.

"Is she a ninja?"

Naruto laughed.

"Well of course! I wouldnt like someone who wasnt!"

Hinata nodded she ahd to narrow this down somemore.

"Is she a leaf ninja?"

Naruto quickly nodded. He pulled Hinata off the path and into the woods.

She looked at him skeptically but followed all the same.

"Is she a Chunin?"

Naruto nodded still glum that Hinata had made Chunin before him.

Hinata nodded...

"Does she have blonde hair?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Nope, No offense to my hair but blonde hair is funny looking!"

He then proceeded to tug on his own blonde locks.Hinata gently placed a hand on his stopping him. They both blushed.

"Naruto-Kun I like your hair..."

Naruto smiled lightly at her. How had he not noticed her before?She was so perfect for him...

"Do you admire her?"

Naruto nodded so violently his forhead protector untied a bit.Hinata giggled.

"Ok...hm is she tall?"

Naruto giggled Hinata was even shorter than him!

"No...shes kinda on the short side..."

Hinata nodded...who was short and pretty?

"Does she enjoy ramen?"

Naruto laughed.

"Honestly I think she'd like anything I do!!"

Hinata gave him a confused look and continued.

"Does she have a special jutsu?"

Naruto nodded thinking of the jutsu Hinata had used on a mission before.

_I would think its Ino but shes not blonde..._

"Is she good with weapons?"

Naruto nodded , in his eyes Hinata was good at anything...

Hinatas eyes widened...it was Ten-Ten! She saw how much Naruto was enjoying this so she would make herself suffer somemore before confronting him.

"Is she close to Neji-Niisan?"

Naruto smiled.Hinata and Neji had begun to get closer.

"Yeah!"

Hinata gave him a bright fake smile. He was proving her right...

"Does she remind you of an animal?"

Naruto nodded thinking of how Hinata reminded him of a mouse, she thought of TenTen and pandas...

"Does she have pretty eyes?"

Naruto nodded thinking of Hinatas lilac orbs, she sighed thinking of TenTens chocolate ones.

"Does anyone else like her?"

Naruto thought for a minute...He thought Kiba liked Hinata...

"Yeah..."

Hinata sighed, she was sure Niisan had a crush on TenTen.

"Does she like you?"

Naruto blushed lightly.

"Yeah...it took me long enough to see it though."

Hinata gave a fake smile,she didnt know TenTen liked him...Giving up on the game she asked her own questions now.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

Naruto smiled.

"I think so...soon too!"

Hinata blinked tightly trying to stop any tears.

"You're sure she'll say yes?"

Naruto squeezed Hinatas hand lightly.

"I really hope so..."

Hinata tried not to cry..

"Do you think shes a good kisser?"

Naruto smiled brightly

"I'm not sure lets find out!"

With that he leaned over and kissed her ever so lightly, however with this action Hinata lost it. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart Naruto smiled down at the blushing girl in his arms.

"Shes the most amazing kisser in the whole world!"

Hinata looked at him in shock.

"You like me?"

Naruto laughed.

"It took you a whole 20 questions to figure it out!"

She smiled and leaned into his lips again. This kiss wasnt as much of a surprise for the two of them but for the rest of the ninja who had finally caught up it was.

Neji didnt believe his almost perfect eyes...

_**ok well I'm SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! And if you want me to do a few instalations i will ill have them up beofre the 20th too!! If you do the next one will be Naruto trying 20 ways to ask her out. **_

_**Then 20 bad dating moments.**_

_**Then 20 ways he thinks of to propose.**_

_**And finally 20 things that go wrong on their wedding day.**_

_**I want feedback! **_

_**and so sorry its this bad, my beta must have died --**_


	3. 20 Tries

**Hinata - I hope htat doesnt scar...**

**Naruto-I'm so sorry!!!!!**

**Hinata- Its ok! I jsut wish youd not run with sharp things Naruto-kun...**

**Masumi-chan- Wanna know what they're talking about?**

**Naruto-THEN READ! **

**Hinata- Naruto-kun no need to shout. Masumi-Chan doesnt own Naruto. If she did I'd be his babies mama.**

**Naruto-Erhm...**

**Mausmi-Chan-Did she just say?**

**Naruto-She did...**

"Its been two weeks..."

Hinata mumbled grouchily.

Two weeks ago exactly today. Naruto played 20 questions again with her. Because he gave her the most mind blowing kiss...well more like 2!!! It was wonderful!!

But...Naruto being the dunce he is ran off. Right after he kissed her!!!

_Flash back._

_Naruto pulled back form the mind blowing kiss.He looked down at the shell shocked beauty._

_"Hinata..."_

_He said his hand gently down her cheek. He gave a weak smile then was gone!?!_

_At first Hinata was sure it had been a dream.But Nejis aggravated sigh and Shikamaru's annoyed "Troublesome". Told her differently. Naruto just kissed her then left?! _

_End _

"I know Hinata-Sama."

She thrust her head into her pillow and screamed. Neji looked slightly surprised at first. She sure has changed...

He rolled his white eyes. This game was starting to annoy him. Every day for the past 2 weeks Naruto had come up to him and asked if it'd be ok if he asked Hinata out. Every day for the past two weeks Neji said just hurry up!

Naruto has yet to ask her out! Plus everytime Hinata goes looking for him he disappers. It was enough to drive the Hyuuga girl mad!

"Maybe he doesnt like me.Maybe he kissed me by accident!!?"

Neji sighed this was getting old fast. He smirked. He had a plan!

"We'll how about I find out for you?"

Hinata looked up at her cousin and smiled broadly.

"Really Neji-Niisan?!"

She quickly glomped him..Neji gave her a skeptical look and shoved her off before leaving.

**/with Naruto and the other shinobi/**

"Naruto you're driving Hinata insane!"

TenTen yelled loudly.The blonde bombshell blushed and tried to hide in his orange coat.

"I just dont know how to ask her out!"

Kiba smirked. Him and Neji had devised a plan before this meeting.

"Well then! I'll ask her out!"

Everyone but Neji looked at Kiba like he was insane! Naruto glared daggers at him.

"WHAT?!"

Narutos loud voice boomed in the area.

Kiba smirked.

"Me and Neji have decided that if you dont ask Hinata out then I'm going to!"

Naruto smirked.

"I am going to! But everytime I try I mess up!"

Kiba grinned as Neji finished the plan.

"We know that is why we're giving you twenty tries.It must be done today as well!!!"

Naruto sighed. He'd already lost...

"Ok! I'll do it! Believe it!"

All the shinobi rolled their eyes. Kiba would have to ask Hinata out tonight...

Hinata walked quickly through the market place. She watched as people carried on conversations and couples snuggled. It wasnt fair! Naruto liked her so why had'nt he asked her out!? Maybe he was still pining after Sakura? Maybe she was just a replacement?

Trying to shake the thoughts away she ran into someone.

Looking up she saw a very flustered Naruto.

"N-Naruto-Kun!"

She said her face turning pink, but she couldnt help the smile that spread on her small lips.

Her lips looked so inviting...Narutp had to keep himself from kissing her again...

"Uhm Hinata-Chan! I was uhm wondering if uhm..."

He looked around nervously and spotted TenTen waiting anxisouly.He then looked at Hinatas shopping basket.

"IF you like carrots!? "

Hinata looked at him then at her shopping basket where she had carrots..

"Y..." She was cut off as she looked up to see Naruto gone.

Baka. TenTen Thought annoyed.

**ONE.**

After finishing her shopping Hinata realized it was still very early in the day. About 8 hours till night fall.She decided to take a stroll through the park. She smiled at the swingset she used to play on as a girl. Sitting lightly on one of the small seats she began to push herself. Thinking of her Naruto-Kun.

Speaking of whom...

Naruto tapped Hinata lightly on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled timidly at him.

"Hinata I need to ask you this now!"

She nodded wondering what he was so determined about.Just as he went to ask he saw Lee in the tree above him giving him the thumbs up sign.Naruto groaned and walked away leaving a confused Hinata and a disappointed Lee. Who then fell out said tree scaring poor Hinata.

**TWO.**

Hinata sighed as she stepped out of the Hokages office. She had asked for a mission. But there were none availble. She needed something to get her mind off Naruto. But since no missions were pending she'd have to find something else. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Just as she did that flowers were thrust in her face.

ACHOO!

Naurtos eyes widened as Hinata began to sneeze ALOT! .

"N-Naruto-Kun.A very sweet gesture but I'm allergic!" ACHOO!

With that the Hyuuga girl rushed herself to the hospital to get medicine.

Neji rolled his eyes. Idiot.

**THREE.**

As Hinata walked out of the hospital she rubbed her sore nose. What was with Naruto today? She hadn't seen him at all the last two weeks now he was showing up all over the place and then...ugh so confusing! She felt something hot pour down her chest.

"OW!"

She yelled looking up at a pale faced Naruto.

"I'm sorry! I was brining you ramen to make you feel better!!!"

Hinata rolled her eyes but gave him a sweet smile.

"I need to go change now Naruto..."

With that she walked towards the Hyuuga compound leaving a disappointed Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes looking out at the scene from a hospital room window.

**FOUR.**

Hinata heard a loud noise coming from the front room. Rushing out in her newly changed clothes she was startled to see her father yelling at a frightened Naruto.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!!!"

Naruto gave Hinata a weak smile and went running.

"That imbecile storming into my house! Screaming my teenage daughters name!"

He fumed as he returned to his office.

Hanabi sighed. This wasnt going well...

**FIVE.**

This time he'd get it! Naruto had gone to Kakashi for advice on how to ask Hinata out. Kakashi gave him a few lines from one of his dirty books. Naruto was sure this would work!!

Hinata had been eating a quiet lunch with Ino when Naruto stormed up to her. "Hey there pretty lady! Will you play army men with me...So I can blow the hell out of you !" Ino gave Naruto a WTF?! stare as Hinata blushed deeply. Naruto smiled thinking this was working.One more and he'd have a date! "Your daddy must have been a baker, 'cause you've got a nice set of buns." With that Hinata promptly passed out and Ino hit Naruto...hard.

**SIX. **

Naruto decided this time for help he'd ask Sakura. She however was a bit busy. "Chakra scalpal!" She screamed to the nurse. Narutos eyes went wide! Thats how! Hinata after waking up decided to sit by the river and relax, clear her mind. After hearing the loud thumping of shoes she looked up to see Naruto running at her...with a chakra scalpal...he was tripping now. "AH!" She screamed. He cut her arm lightly. But it was a bleeder. Quickly she rushed off to take care of the wound.Leaving Naruto face first in dirt. This wasnt working...

**SEVEN.**

People were starting to worry about Hinatas safety... Naruto stood in front of her trying to sing a song. However he managed to swallow a fly and coughed on her. Disgusted she quickly left with TenTen at her side.

**EIGHT.**

This time he wouldnt make her sick! He rushed after her as she was walking down the street. "Hinata!" He screamed However his screaming upset a baby nearby. The angry mother quickly attacked him. Hinata looked up from her conversation seeing no one she shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

**NINE.**

Finally finding her! He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his lips next to her ear he whispered "Hinata-Chan will you be my girlfriend?" A very disgruntled woman turned around and slapped him. It wasnt Hinata...

**TEN.**

The day was half over he had to do this soon!! He found her in the park playing with Akumaru. "Hinata I need to talk to you!" Akumaru not done playing grabbed Hinatas jacket and drug her off. "I'll talk to you later Naruto-Kun!" She said apologetically. He nodded.This wasnt working!

**ELEVEN.**

Naruto was busy talking to Tsunade as he saw Hinata walk by. However Tsunade wasn't done talking so she wouldnt let him go.Hinata turned around a corner and she was gone...

**TWELVE.**

Lets jsut say the the next 4 tries weren't pretty. Hinata ended up with a swollen lip and Naruto with a black eye...

**SIXTEEN.**

Hinata sighed. Today was not going well. She sat at her Favorite resturant ready to eat dinner. It was 6 o'clock in the after noon. Naruto had been acting like an idiot! Just as she thought this a loud bang was heard aand she saw Naruto being drug out by the owner. She sighed. Today was not getting better.

**SEVENTEEN.**

Hinata walked outside and tripped over Naruto. He seemed intent to talk to her however just then Kiba walked by. Naruto thinking he was going to ask Hinata out rushed after him to tell him not too. Leaving a confused Hinata.

**EIGHTTEEN.**

Naruto found Hinata again as she walked home. Out of breath he tried to ask her. But all she heard was a few pants. Figuring he was saying goodnight she waved and walked off.

**NINETEEN**

Naruto snuck into her window.Hinata looked up to see Naruto at her bedside. "Naruto-kun..." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Hinata I have to ask you something!" She nodded.This was the moment!However Naruto began to get shy. "I uhm...uh..wanted to know if...uh..." Hinata sighed She was sick of this.Leaning forward she lightly kissed him on the lips and whispered to him. "Naruto will you go out with me?" Naruto nodded.He leaned forward and kissed her again. This time they broke apart by the cheer outside the window.It was all their friends...

**/Hokages office/**

"Shizune..." "Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade looked at some papers. "Have you noticed how lately all the shinobi's have been running around like mad...don't they have missions?!" Shizune shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at the loud cheer she heard coming from the Hyuuga compound...

_Lets talk about spelling errors! I'm really bad at picking them up if you cant tell. I'm in desperate need of a beta! I had one...then she like died -- So someone please take the job!!! The next chapter will be posted next weekend! 'Cause school starts this week! Whee! I'm so happy. 3_

_Masumi-Chan Ja' ne_


	4. 20 questions never finished

**Masumi-chan-::ACHOOO:: Stay back I'm ubber contagious..**

**Hinata-Shes got everyone at home sick.**

**Naruto-Stay away from me!!!!!**

**Neji-::still looking for Kiba::**

**Masumi-chan-I dont own Naruto(sorry aboutt he delay! Read authors note at bottom)**

I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

Hinata sighed and rolled onto her back.Naruto was lying next to her as they watch the stars. She wanted to tell him that she loved him! But...how...

For days those three words had been running a rampage through her delicate head.

She sighed and rubbed her temples thinking about this always gave her terrible headaches.

"Hina-chan..."

She opened her soft eyes and looked at her hyper active ninja.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I just have a lot on my mind..."

He smiled and leaned over kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Tell me whats wrong."

She smiled and sat up.

"Naruto I have something to tell you something so important I dont know how."

Naruto smiled.

"Ok then lets play a game!"

Hinata nodded she'd already figured out what he ment.

20 questions.

"Is it bad?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head.Naruto smiled at his little angel and wrapped his arms around her.

_I love her._

"So its good?"

She nodded her head blushing deeply into his chest.He ran his hand through her dark locks and sniffed her wonderful scent, lilacs. It suited her.

"Does it have to do with ramen?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head and nuzzled herself deeper into his chest.

_I love him._

Naruto smiled then remebered how someone once said he looked bad in orange he frowned a bit.

"Do you want me to stop wearing orange?"

Hinata giggled even louder as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No silly! I love you wearing orange!"

She buried herself deeper into his chest and whispered

"but mainly I love you..."

He didnt hear her.

_I love her_.

"ok ok..."

Naruto smiled down at the love of his life, eventually he'd have to tell her he loved her. Hopefully she felt the same.

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

Hinata leaned up from his chest and kissed him gently.

"Never."

Naruto smiled his big goofy grin down at her and rubbed the back of his head

"Ok just making sure!"

_I love him._

"Hm...Does it have to do with a mission?"

Hinata shook her head.

Naruto sighed. He was sure he wasn't even getting close.

"ARE YOU PREGANT?!"

Hinata about fell over laughing as Naruto scared an old lady who had just walked by.

"N-no Naruto"

she continued laughing. Naruto pouted down at her as she just smiled sweetly at him. He couldnt help but smile back.

_I love her._

Naruto grinned brightly and shook the thoughts of how Hinata could have gotten pregant from his head.Dirty thoughts, pretty girl laying in his lap.Not a good mixture.

"Hm...If I tickle you will you tell me?"

Hinatas eyes went wide and Naruto began tickling her mercilessly.She laughed so hard large tears rolled down her face. With a wide smile Naruto slowly kissed them from her face. He then leaned down and kissed her gently. Returning the favor she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss.

After finally pulleing away at once they both said it

"I love you"

smiling brightly Naruto took her in his arms and layed down on the grass.

"What did you want to tell me?"

She looked up at him a small sweet smile on her lips.

"I love you."

he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too"

_I love her._

_I love him._

_**I love you.**_

But of course nothing went this smoothly for our hyper active ninja.

"Hinata better not be preganet!!!"

Both of the shinobi looked up to see a very VERY upset Neji.

Apparently he'd heard Naruto screaming earlier.

"Shes not I swear! At least not by me!!!"

Neji looked over at a shell shocked Hinata,

"So Kibas the father?!"

With that he stormed off in search of a certain dog boy to strangle.

"Kibas going to be upset..."

Naruto luaghed.

"Oh well, at least its not me Nejis trying to kill."

Somewhere far off the heard the low whimper of a dog...

_SORRY! I know it took longer...a lot longer than expected to be up! But I'm sick. Can I have some mercy? No? oh well. Too bad! Lifes not going to smoothly right now ok?_

_We all have our ups and downs latelys just been my down /_

_So spare me your flames and complaints about how short this is or how it wasnt as funny. _

_I dont wanna hear you tell me it sucked. _

_Not this time at least usually I wouldnt mind, but right now I need some support. And if I cant get it here I'll stop posting altogether._

_Ja 'ne_

_Masumi-Chan_


	5. Chp 6 20 Minutes

**Masumi-Chan- No killing of the author? **

**Naruto- But but ::sobs::**

**Hinata- Naruto-Kun I thought thats what you wanted...**

**Neji -:: rolls eyes:: Masumi don't own shiittttt **

**Masumi-Chan- apparently Neji's a gangster today... .o**

_I love her... _

Naruto mused to himself as a fly buzzed past his unaware face. Ok maybe his apartment was a little..filthy!

But that didn't matter, he had something in his pocket that would make it all better, that would seal his fate and make him the most lucky man in his eyes.

But we know by **NOW** nothing goes this smoothly for one certain Uzumaki...

"Naruto..."

A sweet voice that made his heart skip a few beats called out.

Jumping up Naruto placed his hand over his pocket thinking of the perfect moment to ask her, to show her.Ah...

As he stumbled around the empty ramen containers there was a shrill scream and a small thump from the next room.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. **Was Hinata ok !?** Rushing out of the room he stepped in a half empty ramen bowl... his foot mushing into molded Ramen.

Ok he definitely needed to clean.

As he entered what he called the living room (everyone else called it a trash can...)

There laid a wide eyed Hinata with a pair of broken chopsticks in her lap and an empty ramen bowl on her raven locks...a piece hung right between her eyes. She gave a timid smile to Naruto then went cross eyed trying to see what was on her face.

Naruto had no other choice but to giggle,I mean come one! Hinata looked so cute!

"I'msorry!I'msorry!"I'msorry!"

He said running all his words together making Hinata giggle at how adorable he was.

Naruto rushed over to Hinata's aid forgetting his ramen-fied foot. He pulled the bowl off her head and grabbed her tiny hand in his. With a quick tug she was standing up beside him and in his arms. Now her sweet lavender scent was coated in ramen!

There was nothing else he'd rather smell for the rest of his life...

_This is the moment, I'll ask her now!_

He slowly reached in his pocket but before he could say anything Hinata stepped back and cringed her nose.

"Naruto this house is a pig stye!"

Rolling her white eyes she began to gather dirty dishes form the floor, As she walked into the kitchen her mouth dropped and eyes widened even more!

There were dishes...everywhere.

"Naruto do you ever clean?"

He scratched the back of his head letting his blue eyes shine with guilt.

"not reallly..."

Hinata giggled and pointed to the living room.

"I'll do the dishes, you pick up trash!"

Naruto nodded realizing he'd lost his chance...

The timid girl smiled as she began to wash the dishes...

_Naruto really needs someone to pick up after him. When he gets married hopefully its to someone who will take care of him._

Her smile turned down a bit as she realized it might not be her Naruto married...

_But he did say I'd make a good wife... so maybe, just maybe I'll be the one cleaning up after him? _

Shaking those silly thoughts away she dipped her small hands into the soapy water to clean up her boyfriends mess... oh how she loved that word...

Naruto sighed as he gathered old chopsticks, sock without mates, and empty instant ramen containers.

_He had to tell Hinata TODAY! She was going a mission for a week tomorrow and he couldn't wait a week thinking she wasn't going to be his forever, _

_He had to propose today! _

_Nothing would stop him...Maybe. _

_If she said no that might stop him... but Hinata wouldn't say no would she? _

Shaking away the trivial thoughts he continued cleaning till the room looked..decent.

Hinata sighed as she walked out of the kitchen, there were still some left but it looked much better now. As she walked in she saw a napping Naruto on the couch. Smiling at him she sat softly by his side and kissed his forehead. Which in turn caused him to wrap both arms around her and squeeze her like a teddy bear. Hinata giggled sweetly as she realized he was still asleep.

But she stopped when she heard him muttering in his sleep.

Naruto only talked in his sleep when something was bothering me...

"I have to tell her before she goes... ::snore snore:: I can't let her leave ::snore:: thinking that::snore::"

Hinata's eyes widened...

_He was going to break up with her... he didn't want her to leave for her mission thinking he cared about her. _

_Maybe Sakura had some around and agreed to give Naruto a date if he broke up with hinata..._

A tear slid down her face and hit Naruto's cheek causing him to wake up.

"Hina-Chan are you ok?"

He asked his voice laced heavily with concern.

Forcing a smile she nodded and choked out.

"You're squeezing me to tight..."

Naruto gave a sheepish smile and let her go.

Hinata stood up and brushed her clothes off as she headed to the door, she wanted to leave,NO needed to leave. If Naruto intended to break up with her he'd have to wait until after her mission. If she had no reason to come back then maybe she wouldn't...

Naruto jumped up at the sight of her leaving he had to tell her. He grabbed her tiny hand in his own.

"Hinata there's something I have to do before you leave, before your mission!"

Hinata turned around yanking her hand away from him.

"I already know..."

Tears streamed down her face...

Naruto's heart sank she was going to say no. Hinata wouldn't marry him. His heart felt like it had shattered in two. She didn't love him...

"You said it in your sleep..."

She continued

"You wanna break up with me. Fine! We're over!"

With that she stormed out slamming his door making his heart beat again.

"She thinks I wanted to break up with her... oh no! I have to fix this... but how?"

With that he went in search of Shikamaru he'd know what to do.

/Next day/

Hinata kept her tears to herself. She was stronger now. even if it was just for the boy who'd broken her.

She had another 30 minutes before she had to leave. She had all of her stuff, she'd checked multiple times trying to keep her self distracted.

She now sat in the park watching happy couples walk about, hating every last one of them.

Looking at her watch 25 minutes... why was time dragging so slowly??

"HINATA!"

she looked up at the familiar voice...Naruto was running towards her.

Oh no...

"What do you want?"

She asked her voice shaking with emotion.

"I have to ask you something, I HAVE TO!"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I have to leave in 20 minutes."

Naruto nodded.

_**He'd had 20 questions to find out who she'd liked, 20 tries to ask her out. Now 20 minutes to ask her to marry him.**_

Like someone was freaking writing this out...

"Ok.well.I didn't want to break up with you. Far from it!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and started walking toward the gate.

Naruto followed closely behind. Continuing his story.

"I had to uhm ask you something that was really important. and I have to ask you before you left..."

Hinata looked at her watch 15 minutes.

She kept walking barely listening, all she had to do was get to the gate and leave with Shikamaru and Kiba for her mission.

"Hinata, I love you. You know that. You're my sunshine and my everything I'd be lost without you..."

Hinata tried not to listen, shaking her head she turned left and realized it was the wrong direction but kept walking she couldn't bare to turn around see him. She'd crack.

"Hinata the gates that way... but I need you in my life!"

Hinata kept walking turning back onto the main path, she checked her watch again 10 minutes.

He'd better get to the point. She was almost to the gate.

"I don't have much time, I was planning on trying to do something special, but Hinata I couldn't think of any way I'd want to do this. Because since you're my world I want to give you the world. I can't though... you deserve so much better than me but you still picked me. and I can't thank you enough for that...Hinata!"

He grabbed at her hand as they reached the gate and swung her around to face him. She looked at the ground refusing to look at him

"5 minutes..."

he nodded.

"I love you... so much...Hinata...will..you..."

just as he went o finish his question Kiba called out to Hinata.

"Come on! We're ready to go."

Hinata yanked her arm away from Naruto.

"Times up."

She said shortly, with that she rushed to the gate.

Naruto screamed this time.

"I have 3 minutes left! HINATA WILL YOU MARRY ME!? "

Shikamaru smiled as Kiba's mouth dropped.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. Then within a second she turned around and ran to Naruto and tossed her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her as close to him as possible. he never wanted to let her go.

"I love you."

She whispered into his ear.

He smiled and kissed her deeply then set her down and smiled at her.

As quickly as he got his smile he lost it.

"So is that a yes?"

_**Well,**_

_**How many of you thought I'd never update again?**_

_**: hands raise::**_

_**Yeah... me too... Sorry Life got hectic and...**_

_**you guys are sick of my excuses / **_

_**Well there will be only one more after this. **_

_**But I intend to start a Sasu/Hina story.**_

_**3 that one will be better written and updated frequently I SWEAR! **_

_**Well lets get to it! **_

_**Also to make up for my absence the first 5 reviewers to review with there favorite Naruto character get a oneshot 3 I'll do OC or even crack pairings! **_


	6. END

**Disclaimer:**

**Masumi-Chan: well, this is the last. The very last…**

**Naruto: Don't listen to her, there might be an epilogue!!!**

**Hina: If you guys review…So review I wanna hear how my life ends!**

**Naruto: Masumi doesn't own me…but I wish she did! Then my life would be like this….I'd be a daddy!**

**Hina: Naruto-Kun hush! Don't give away the story!**

**Neji: Geesh, Masumi went all out on this one….10 pages….**

**Shino: I was in this one! And…I didn't get a big part…**

**Masumi-Chan: Sorry! I tried to get everyone into this one, it's the end!**

**Hina: I liked it…**

**Naruto: I loved it!**

**Hina: I love you!**

**Naruto: I love you moreeee **

**Kiba: Lets not get mushy, kay?**

**Masumi-Chan: Well, I bet you wanna get to the story now? Want me to stop talking, well ok fine. But please read the authors note? It'll mean the world to me. And it might mean one more update…. And I was so close to writing this as a lemon but I restrained myself xDD**

**READ! Enjoy! REVIEW….please? O.O**

One month, one month she'd be married to the love of her life.

How did any of this even happen?

I mean…one moment she was on a mission with her childhood crush…now…2 years later…they were engaged….they were getting married in a month…

And she was sick…

Hinata shook her head and placed it in her empty palms and rested them on her knees.

The last few mornings she'd been waking up and been really sick…

Well Naruto had forced her into coming to the hospital and letting Sakura check on her, and then she'd go with Sakura and TenTen to lunch, then wedding dress shopping!!

Here let me recap for you,

A few months after Naruto proposed in the way only Naruto could, they moved into a new house. An apartment only a few blocks away from where Naruto's had been, but because his was so small they got a 2 bedroom. Hintata's father had…disowned her at the mention of marriage.

But he had given her a blessing, she was free from him.

From the title of heiress. She no longer had unrealistic standards to live up to, she had her own!

And about 5 months ago had been her and Naruto's 2 years….they'd gone out to a fancy dinner then Naruto took her to the top of the hokage mountain and … slowed danced with her in the cool midnight air.

It couldn't have been all his idea, but she enjoyed it…it had been, well special to say the least.

Hinata's thoughts were disrupted as Sakura walked into the room staring wide eyed at a manila folder, which Hinata assumed was the results of her blood work.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong? Am I ok…"

Hinata's meek voice was filled with fear, Naruto wouldn't want to marry a sickly ninja. Could she even be a ninja anymore?!?!

Sakura gave Hinata a weak smile,

"Calm down sweetie, you aren't dying…"

Sakura gave a small laugh, and Hinata looked at her suspiciously.

"What did the blood work say?"

Sakura closed the folder and set it on the counter. She carefully sat on her swivel stool and pulled her self up to Hinata and put her hands on her knees.

"You know that extra weight you said you were putting on?"

Hinata nodded wondering where this was going…

"and that odd craving for food, and that sickly feeling you get in the morning?"

Hinata nodded, what did she mean by this. What was wrong with her?

"Hinata, when was the last time you had…uhm..heh… sexual intercourse?"

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I have an std….Naruto-kun gave me an std!!"

Tears began to stream down Hinata's pale cheeks.

Sakura tried hard not to laugh, this shouldn't be funny but Hinata thought Naruto gave her an std! To Sakura's knowledge Hinata was Naruto's only sex partner…ever.

"No sweetie, he didn't give you an std. He gave you…a baby."

Sakura gave her most heartfelt smile, Hinata and Naruto would be great parents. But it all seemed to soon.

They weren't even married yet!

Hinata's eyes went wide in fear, but the tears didn't stop, they slowed however. She blinked rapidly.

"How… how far along am I?"

Sakura smiled, how cliché….20 weeks…just like the rest of Hinata and Naruto's story.

"20 weeks…"

Hinata couldn't breathe for a moment…20 weeks…

20 weeks ago…

/flash back/

"Naruto-kun this is all so sweet"

Hinata said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He lightly kissed her neck and continued the trail down to the v-cut of her dress. They sat comfortably wrapped up together on top of the Hokage mountain as the sun rose.

Both heavily intoxicated from all the drinking they had done while dancing and dinner last night.

Naruto began to huskily whisper in her ear as he ran his hands up and down her skimpily clad body.

"Hina-hime I love you….I love you so much.."

Hinata turned around and pushed Naruto to the ground and straddled him.

"and how much do you love me?"

Naruto smirked, they'd gone pretty far before. Touching and what not. But they'd never actually gone all the way.

"Enough to know we're way to drunk to do this. I want it to be special."

Hinata smiled down at him, her eyes showing how she'd sobered up some.

"Naruto, every moment with you is special. Its our 2 year mark. I love you more than anything. This…this is what I want…"

She bent over giving him a nice view of her cleavage as she suckled at his sensitive spot on his neck, she'd found that when she'd gotten back from her mission after he proposed.

Naruto gave a small groan and well…one thing led to another.

/end flashback/

Hinata groaned and shook her head.

"We've only…had sex...once…and oh no…"

Sakura gave Hinata a soft smile.

"It only takes one time…but we're all here for you.."

Sakura patted Hinata gently on the back before looking at her watch.

"Crap, I'm here for you, just not right now. I have another appointment. See you at lunch?"

Hinata shook her head she had to tell Naruto.

But how…

Maybe she could do it like he had proposed to her?

No…but It had to with 20...she wasn't sure why but 20 seemed to describe their life together..

Hinata stumbled out of the hospital…her mouth way ahead of her brain.

20 words…I'll tell him…in 20 words. No more, no less.

But I have to tell him first…no one else can know…

While these thoughts were rushing around in her head her mouth was running wild…trying to find the perfect 20 words…

"Baby…we're having a baby…a baby…with 10 finger and toes…toes…and baby…smells…"

As she muttered this she just happened to stumble past the flower shop.

Ino only slightly hearing what was said took the last few words into her head…and fixed them…so to speak.

She ripped her apron off and rushed off to tell TenTen about her new discovery.

Hinata thought Naruto stunk…so she was going to break off the wedding…

/With Hinata/

Hinata sat on a bench and closed her eyes and kept muttering.

"That night was amazing...but…just…this isn't right…I mean…one night…wasn't…couldn't be enough.."

Kiba snickered as he rushed off from Hinata.

So Naruto was bad in bed…he quickly found a snoozing Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…"

Kiba panted out between laughs.

Shikamaru sat up and gave Kiba a bored look.

"What?"

Kiba smirked.

"Hinata's breaking off the wedding because…Naruto's bad in bed!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you've got the right story…I mean from what I heard from Naruto...it was….amazing.."

Kiba laughed, everyone...well all the guys had heard Naruto's rendition of his night of passion with Hinata but…well apparently he lied!

"Nope, I heard it straight from Hinata's mouth!"

/With Hinata/

Hinata shook her head as she tripped through one of the training grounds searching for Naruto.

Still muttering…and causing unintentional trouble…

"Please don't over react, don't get mad…I'm sorry! Don't be upset.."

Hinata let a tear slip down her face….

"He won't want to marry me…"

She shook her head and kept searching…

Neji's white eyes were wide…

Naruto was...abusing her!!!!

He turned to Lee who had just returned from lunch.

"Neji-san what's wrong you look as if you've seen a ghost…"

Neji let out a shaky breath.

"Hinata's canceling the wedding…because because…"

Lee's eyes went wide.

"What?!?! WHY?!?!"

Neji looked at the ground and shook his head in disbelief.

"He's abusing her!"

Lee began to sob…

"No that can't be true…no….nooooooooo. Not our Naruto-san! He's too good…he loves her…

He'd never hurt Hinata-sama…."

Neji nodded.

"It's true. I just heard her saying it…as she walked by…she's canceling the wedding...at least she's doing the right thing…and not…well….staying with him…"

Lee nodded.

"Hinata is a smart woman she'll do the right thing….its just so hard to think…Naruto would well…be…you know…abusive…he's so…well…not abusive!"

Neji shrugged his shoulders…

"He does have his temper…"

Lee nodded thinking back to the day Naruto threw a rock at him for trying to help during there session of 20 hints…He gave a slight shutter.

Just then TenTen rushed by her eyes wide and her breathing short and rapid.

"TenTen what' wrong?"

Neji asked catching her arm making her stop running.

"Lemme go! I have to convince Hinata not to cancel the wedding!"

She pulled away from Neji and started running again. She had to find Hinata and save the wedding…

A little stink shouldn't stop true love!

They'd just make Naruto take a bath…

Neji's eyes went wide…

"Lee, why would TenTen…"

Lee shook his head…

"I have no idea, but if the wedding does happen…we shall have to talk to Naruto and make him stop!"

Neji nodded…for once Lee had a smart idea.

The two of them rushed off to find Naruto..

Ino went in search of Naruto as well…but only to make him take a nice long shower…

While Kiba was in search of Naruto to give him a book on…sex tips…

Somewhere far off in the distance Naruto sneezed while talking to Shino.

"You know when you sneeze for no reason it means someone's talking about you…"

Naruto laughed and waved it off.

"No way, cause I've been sneezing all day. No one would be talking about me all day. Would they?"

Shino shrugged his shoulders and the two continued their conversation as their friends quickly approached.

Hinata had heard from Shizune who had heard from Tsunade who had heard from Gai who had heard form Kakashi that Naruto was with Shino..

Hinata really hated hearing things through other people.

Gossip made her nervous.

What if some nasty rumor got out about her?

That would be bad…

TenTen approached the wandering Hinata and grasped her arm.

"Hina…we need to talk…"

Hinata raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"TenTen I really…REALLY have to talk to Naruto.."

TenTen let out a sigh.

"Hina please talk to me first."

Hinata nodded it sounded like an emergency, she could wait a few hours to tell Naruto…she'd still be…pregnant…

The two sat down on a small bench and TenTen cleared her throat.

"You can't tell Naruto!"

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"You…you know?"

TenTen nodded glumly.

"Yes, everyone does. You can't tell Naruto…please Hina."

Hinata shook her head

"But I have to…its…well it's his life too and he has to know…"

TenTen shook her head.

"Hinata do you love Naruto?"

Hinata nodded her eyes going wide.

"More than anything. You know that…"

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"I should. But if you really want to tell him then how can you…how can you tell him that?!?"

Hinata shook her head and jumped up from her seat.

"TenTen it's his baby too! He has to know. And if he doesn't love me for our child then….he doesn't deserve it!"

Hinata rushed off leaving a very confused TenTen.

"Baby?…oh no!"

TenTen was a smart girl…Hinata wasn't going to cancel the wedding with Naruto because he stunk, she was going to tell him she was pregnant..

"Oh god…What have we done?"

She shook her head and went in search of Shikamaru to help her save the day. He was getting good at that lately…

"Shikamaru….I need your help!"

Shikamaru sighed and sat up from his spot in the grass…so much for his day off.

"Let me guess…Hinata's not really canceling the wedding and you made her upset?"

TenTen nodded…he really was a genius…

Shikamaru sighed and listened as TenTen gave him the story.

/With Naruto/

"So Shino…"

Naruto said as a book was thrust at his head.

"Read that!"

Kiba panted heavily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Shino scoffed and walked away. Naruto bent down and picked up the orange covered book.

"Ichi ichi paradise…Kiba why Am I supposed to read this?"

Kiba sighed

"So Hinata doesn't cancel the wedding!"

Naruto's eyes went wide…just as he opened his mouth a bar of soap was thrown at his head  
"Naruto shower now! Use lots of hot water and tons of soap!!"

Kiba and Naruto both went

"WHAT?!"

Ino sighed

" If you don't Hinata's going to cancel the wedding!!"

Naruto's eyes got even wider

"What the hell are you guys talking about.?!?!?"

Just then Lee came crashing into the scene screaming

"NARUTO-SAN STOP HITTING HINATA-SAMA!"

Naruto's mouth fell to the ground.

"Someone explain…..NOW!"

Everyone stopped to catch their breath and each started their story…each varied greatly.

Naruto stared in disbelief at each one.

"So … I'm bad in bed…so Hinata wants to cancel the wedding….but she also wants to cancel the wedding because I…stink…and I'm abusing her? The only thing in common...is she wants to cancel the wedding….so...maybe…she does…"

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. How could this be happening to him? He loved her…she loved him…

Right?

Naruto began to walk off, in hopes of clearing his head.

Everyone let him go..

Kiba sighed,

"He probably just needs some time to think…he'll be ok…once he talks to Hinata…maybe it was just misunderstanding?"

TenTen ran into the clearing dragging an annoyed Shikamaru behind her….

"Where'd Naruto go?!"

Lee gave a weak smile

"He went off after we told him Hinata wants to cancel the wedding…"

TenTen screamed and Shikamaru sighed.

"Too troublesome…"

TenTen shook her head.

"You guys…Hinata didn't want to cancel the wedding…she's pregnant!!!!"

Everyone stopped for a few moments.…then quickly ran after Naruto…hoping to fix their mistake.

/With Hinata/

Hinata sighed as she downed her coffee. She was tired her feet hurt and she felt…fat.

With a heavy sigh she hauled herself up.

She was a…a mommy to be. But she couldn't find her fiancée her…soon to be husband. The soon to be daddy.

She couldn't help but to smile at that. Naruto…would be a father.

He would be such a good father, she'd just have to make sure that he didn't try to feed the infant only ramen.

She gave a sweet smile. This wouldn't be so hard.

Who cared what TenTen said, she was sure Naruto would love to know about their unborn child.

Speak of the devil. Hinata raised her hand and waved to a disgruntled looking Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, I have to talk to you!"

Naruto seeing his fiancée got mad…

"No, don't. I already know!"

Hinata's eyes went wide….he was mad..

"I'm…sorry…It's just…it's our…child...and you needed to know…"

She covered her white eyes and rushed off. Why did nothing ever go right!?!

Naruto's brilliant blue eyes went wide…

Baby…

Hinata…was pregnant…she wasn't canceling the engagement...she was going to tell him she was pregnant.

She was going to be his wife…and a mother.

He was to be her husband and a father.

"I'm going to be a dad…"

Realization hit him…pregnant woman weren't supposed to experience extreme stress…

"Hinata…"

He whispered and ran, as fast as he could.

Quickly he caught up with the woman he called his life, the love of his life. The thing that mattered most.

She was kneeling in front of their front door sobbing.

Naruto kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her and brought her tight to his body. She buried her head into his chest.

"Naruto-kun, you aren't mad…are you?"

Naruto shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy, almost as happy as our first kiss, as the day you said yes to me. Hinata, we're getting married soon, you're going to be the mother of my child…"

He gently put his hand on her stomach.

"You're carrying my baby…our baby. Hinata I could never be mad. You've given me so much joy and now even more. You mean the world to me, you and this child! Hinata…lets elope…lets get married tonight. You're going to be a mom, you don't need all this stress. Hinata make me the happiest man ever tonight…please?"

He gave her a loving kiss and then stared into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, her beautiful white orbs.

Hinata smiled and placed her hand over his on her stomach. She nodded.

"Lets get married…right now."

Naruto grabbed her hand and helped her up. Then he picked her up bridle style and carried her to Tsunade.

/Hokage's office/

"Tsunade marry us!"

Naruto yelled slamming open her office door.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow.

"I thought you asked Kakashi to do it…"

Naruto shook his head  
"No I mean, right now! I want to be Hinata's husband now, I want my wife…I want to be my child's legitimate father."

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"of course…"

An hour later the two were married.

Naruto carried Hinata through the front door and kissed her.

The two sat on the couch cuddled up whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

"What will we name the baby?"

Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled and his blue eyes danced dangerously in the light.

"Lets play 20 questions to figure it out!"

Hinata laughed and then kissed him and shook her head.

"Lets not, every time we play 20 questions something bad happens, I want my happily ever after with you. Lets just cross that bridge when we come to it."

Naruto nodded and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Anything for you, besides you're terrible at 20 questions!"

Hinata giggled and shoved him off the couch.

"I wasn't the one who thought I had a crush on Shikamaru…"

Naruto laughed and leaned up from the floor and kissed her gently and softly whispered.

"Hinata, no matter how many stupid things I say, no matter what I do you always love me. I can't stand to be away form you for a second. You're my everything. You know I'm not good with words, I'm not very bright, but you love me. You chose me. You could have had anyone in the world and you picked me to love. You're carrying my child, my baby. Our baby. You'll be an amazing mother, and I'm sure I'll be a good dad if you help me…if you'll hold my hand and give me more than 20 tries to figure it out…"

Hinata smiled and Naruto wiped away her tear that has fallen during his importune vows.

"Since we didn't get our big wedding I figured you deserved some vows at least..."

Hinata smiled and kissed him hard, passionately her hands running through his hair as he slipped his onto the nape of her neck and lightly massaged..

"My turn."

She said pulling herself back onto the couch trying to catch her breath.

"It took you way too long to notice me, everyone said just give up. But I didn't, and I'm so glad. You faced my family. The crazy Hyuugas….you fought all your fears to ask me out. You did everything, you made, you make me happy. The second I jumped to conclusions, you kept trying. Instead of just giving up you fought. You didn't mind I was shy or that I'm weak. You love me. You love our unborn child. You have confidence in the fact I'll be a good mother, you have confidence in me in general. You're my reason for waking, you're my day and night. My everything. If I had to choose you or death, I'd love you until died, and even after words. Naruto I couldn't think of anyone who could ever be a better father. Please be with me forever?"

Naruto smiled and stood up and pulled her up with him, he slid a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her ring finger.

She let a few tears fall, he leaned over and whispered in her ear

"I do."

Pulling back he smiled down at his petite bride.

"You may now kiss the bride."

She said and smiled brightly.

He laughed and gave a brood smile.

"Neither hell nor high water could stop me!"

He leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed her more passionately than ever before.

He kissed the most beautiful woman in the world, the smartest girl there was, the bravest and strongest kunchi!

He kissed his wife, his love, the mother of his unborn child.

Just the there was a slight kick and the two pulled apart and Naruto laughed.,

"That's my son!"

Hinata giggled

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?"

Naruto smiled and laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well I can always hope…but I'll love a girl just as much. I want a precious girl, to be my little hime…to look just like her mother."

Hinata blushed, it's been a long time…but every time he said something sweet she still blushed.

"Naruto, I love you…I love you so much."

Naruto smiled and took his precious bride in his arms.

"I love you too. I love you so much. And its about time we got our happily ever after."

Hinata nodded and the two kissed once more.

/somewhere in the distance/

Kiba sighed

"I hope everything's ok…"

Sakura came running up out of breath and a rosy color to her cheeks.

"Hey guys, sorry to miss so much I just got off. But I have huge news! Hinata's pregnant!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her…

"late much?"

Ino asked sarcastically…

_Well there it is…the end. How does it feel? Knowing everything's over?_

_I just figured it was time our couple got their happy ending. Because well….I've kinda ended each chapter in a bad place for the two._

_XD_

_Also, I would like to thank all of my readers. None of this would have been possible without you. And whoever reviewed you're like family xD _

_Thank you. I means a lot to me. Whenever I'm upset or frustrated I read those reveiws and I feel wanted and appreciated. _

_You guys have no idea how much you've helped me, I reread this story the older chapters and I see how I've grown as a writer and how crude the first chapters were and you guys still love them._

_Thank you! _

_It's truly over guys. _

_I might do an epilogue… depends._

_You want more?_

_I want reveiws, lets trade ;3_

_But I figured that ending was perfect._

_I know it wasn't as funny, but I tried._

_This chapter wasn't really about making you laugh though._

_I wanted everyone to see a different side to my writing….so tell me what you think._

_Up next are the 5 stories I agreed to write for reveiwers._

_I also need some help on what to do for another series, since my Sasu/Hina idea got shot down._

_You guys were kinda mean about that._

_Maybe another Hina/Naru?_

_Or maybe...a Shika/Tema?_

_Maybe even one of those silly little high school stories about the characters?_

_( speaking of which I'm really into those at the moment, so if you have any you'd want me to read send them to me!)_

_Give me your thoughts, _

_Tell me if you want an epilogue._

_Tell me if you want to write a split story with me!_

_Just tell me something! _

_Even if it is just that you hated all my stories._

_Merry belated Christmas and Happy new years._

_Also,_

_It took so long cause finals and I've been in Tennessee and I have no internet connection there…_

_But I have a new laptop ( I love Christmas!)_

_Which means updates more often!!!!!!!!!!_

_So gimme some ideas!_

'_aight?_

_OH I ALMOST FORGOT!!!!_

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

_**The end.**_

…

_**Maybe.**_


End file.
